1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention is one that relates to mechanical devices suitable for facilitating the repair and/or maintenance of roofing on buildings.
2. Regarding Possible Prior Art
The art such as is set forth in the Art Statement which accompanies this application does not anticipate the instant invention.